<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Dressup by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035639">Mr. Dressup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words'>Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Changeling: the Dreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fashion &amp; Couture, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>H is for Hat!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illia &amp; Yusri Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whidbey Changeling Alphabet Drabbles Series 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. Dressup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illia was curled up on the sofa in an oversized t-shirt and flannel plants when Yusri emerged for the day.  He was already dressed in one of his trademark suits, this one a deep violet, and paused to adjust his cuffs as he passed the hall mirror.  She didn't know how he had the energy.</p>
<p>"What do you do if you want to *really* get dressed up," she asked.</p>
<p>"Well…"  He grinned and disappeared back into his room.  When he re-emerged, he was sporting a perfectly angled navy fedora whose band matched his pocket square.  "It's all about the accessories!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>